powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gem
Gem is a main protagonist of Power Rangers: RPM. He is the Ranger Operator Series Gold. His operation number is seven. Because the Croc Carrier's operation number is 6. Character History Pre-Venjix Gem was one of the captive phenoms in 'Alphabet Soup' along with his twin sister, Gemma. Both speak in conjoined sentences with a high level of energy. They attempted to befriend the solitary Dr. K and even gave her a birthday present, even though they knew she didn't like them. He and his sister were the original testers for the prototype ranger gear for Project Ranger. Later on, Dr. K discovers that they were being deceived into staying in the Alphabet Soup facility, and tries to get them out of the facility only to face dire consequences. When Venjix gets past Alphabet Soup and seeps into the world, he and his sister help Dr. K get out of the facility when her "caretakers" tried to kill her. He was last seen with his sister running off to collect the classified Gold and Silver Series Bio-Suits before a section of Alphabet Soup collapsed behind them. Return Mysterious Gold and Silver Rangers later appeared twice to save the core Rangers from Venjix's new body. Afterward, they all returned to Corinth, it is within the city that it is confirmed that Gem and Gemma are indeed the mysterious rangers, and the two are subsequently reunited with an excited teary-eyed Dr. K. Boom-Time! Their Rangers suits, being experimental at the time they were created, do not have the same properties that the other Rangers do. For instance, they cannot manipulate their biospheres like the other five, and the suits themselves have a pilot's jumpsuit design to fit their aircraft Zord design. This includes their wing-like cuffs on the suit which, unlike the wheel or gear (in the case of Green and Black) cuff design on the others, does not spin. He has the series 7 Engine Cell Chip used for the Falcon and Whale zords. Though numbered '7', he is the sixth member of the team. he is numbered this because his zord is numbered 7 hence his current number. Before reuniting with Dr. K and meeting the Rangers, Gem and Gemma were out in the wasteland on an offensive campaign against Venjix. Because they were out on this campaign for so long, they have a "shoot first, ask questions later" type strategy, which greatly disturbs the more passive Colonel Truman, as well as earns them the nickname "The Boom Twins" by the other Rangers. This makes them trigger-happy, and they take very little time to plan, but more than make up for it with their fighting skills. The twins rarely separate from one another, and it often seems as though they share the same brain, or at least think very similarly, since they always end up finishing each other's sentences, but there have been times where they have had their own individual thoughts. They also have a childlike demeanor, sometimes adding sound effects while explaining their plans, leaving colorful notes and giving maps where the directions are shown as rainbows and unicorns. At some point during their time on the run, they were forced to work in a Grinder-building factory. At which point they met a blind girl they would later learn was Dillon's sister. After defending the Rangers from several more Venjix's assaults, the Gold and Silver Rangers offered to give the others a ride back to Corinth. It is within the city that it is confirmed that Gem and Gemma are indeed the mysterious Rangers, and the two are subsequently reunited with a teary-eyed Dr. K. Personality While the both of them act relatively simple-mindedly and childishly, Gem and his sister have a genius IQ possibly equal to that of Dr. K, as they can easily understand quantum mechanics. After spending her time with the other Rangers, they eventually grew closer to them and work with the team, rather than just each other, even managing to restrain themselves from simply blowing things up until its necessary. Ranger Operator Series Gold Arsenal * Engine Cell Chip series 7 * Engine Cell Chip series 9 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Gold * SkyShift Blazer ** Sky Morpher ** Cloud Hatchet Zord Attack Vehicles * Falcon Zord * Whale Zord Trivia *Gem is the first Gold Ranger to have a direct successor, in the form of Antonio Garcia. *Gem is completely different from his Sentai counterpart. Hiroto is a serious, no-nonsense fighter; while Gem is a happy-go-lucky, "shoot-first-ask-questions-later" type of fighter. See Also Hiroto Sutou - Gem's Sentai Counterpart from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Category:RPM Category:Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:6th Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Ranger Operators Category:Male Rangers Category:Twins Category:Soldier